


I Put On My Robe and Wizard Hat

by vange



Category: The Unwritten
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-07-31
Updated: 2011-07-31
Packaged: 2017-10-22 01:11:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 677
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/232040
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vange/pseuds/vange
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sexy Hogwarts role playing is serious business.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Put On My Robe and Wizard Hat

**Author's Note:**

> From Porn Battle XII, prompt: Harry Potter.

“I’m not wearing the glasses,” Tom said. “And I’m pretty sure they never wore skirts like that at Hogwarts.”

“You seem to be missing the point of sexy role playing, man,” Richie told him. He was lounging on the bed in only his shirt and tie, hair mussed up from his and Lizzie’s long make out session.

“Well sorry I’m not the perfect boy wizard fuck toy you want me to be,” Tom said. He crossed his arms over his chest and tried to ignore his erection.

“It was my turn to pick the sex,” Lizzie said. “So stop ruining this for me.”

“Why can’t you be into normal things?” Tom complained, putting on the glasses at last.

“Come on now, I’ll let you tie Richie up,” Lizzie offered.

“He’ll just vampire strength his way out,” Tom said.

“Spoilsport,” Lizzie said.

“So what now, Hermione?” Richie asked Lizzie.

“Oh god, are we doing names?”

“Shut up, Harry,” Richie and Lizzie both snapped. Tom grumbled, but cooperated when Lizzie pulled him down onto the bed by his tie.

“So we going to play with our wands?” Tom asked.

“I don’t know, Harry,” Richie said. “We might get in trouble.”

“Yes, breaking the rules is bad,” Lizzie agreed.

“But that’s what makes it exciting,” Tom said. Lizzie was straddling Richie’s chest as he pushed up her skirt, revealing that she was wearing nothing underneath. Tom thought that maybe he could get into this.

“Give me your tie,” Lizzie told Tom. He got momentarily caught getting it off, but soon enough Lizzie had Richie’s arms up and wrists secured to the headboard.

“If you break that, you’re the ones explaining it to the hotel,” Tom told them.

“Complain, complain, complain,” Lizzie said. “Just for that, Richie gets to fuck me first.”

“I thought it was _Ron_ ,” Tom said.

Lizzie and Richie ignored him, instead concentrating on Lizzie slowly sinking down on Richie’s cock, causing them to both groan happily. Lizzie unbuttoned her shirt so she could caress her own breasts.

“You’re so hot,” Richie said. She pinched her left nipple and gasped, jerking and tightening down on Richie.

“Seriously guys, don’t leave me like this,” Tom said. Stroking his own cock just wasn’t doing it for him. He pressed up against Lizzie from behind and she elbowed him.

“Wait your turn,” she scolded.

“I just want to help,” he said, avoiding her arms long enough to kiss her neck. He went right for her favorite spot and she couldn’t help but lean into it.

“Fine, if you must,” she said. Grinning, he reached around her to cup her breast with one hand while the other went to her clit. He rubbed her gently in time with her riding Richie, fingers spreading her so he could feel Richie’s cock every time he pulled out.

“Going to come,” Richie warned them.

“Mmmm, good,” Lizzie said, jerking her hips faster. “Come on, fill me up.”

“Yeah, Ron,” Tom said as Richie groaned and came. “Fill ‘mione up with your love potion.”

Lizzie elbowed him hard, causing him to fall back laughing.

“Thanks for ruining the moment, asshole,” Lizzie said.

Tom wrapped himself around her again. “Sorry, sorry,” he said. “Can I still fuck you?”

“Stupid men,” Lizzie said, but allowed Tom to pull her off Richie and push in himself.

“Fuck, you’re wet,” Tom groaned, pumping into Lizzie fast and hard. Richie had managed to rip his hands free (fucking vampire strength), and he pulled Lizzie down to kiss her.

“When he’s done,” Richie told her as he reached down to rub her hard. “I’m going to lick you clean.”

“Fuck!” Lizzie swore, coming fast and hard. Richie grinned.

“God, you’re dirty,” Tom agreed, coming inside her himself. When he pulled out she collapsed down on top of Richie.

“Vampires and their oral fixations,” Lizzie said.

“You love it,” Richie said. “Now roll onto your back so I can taste you.”

“I still don’t understand how these glasses help anything,” Tom complained as Richie got to work.

“You’re just no fun,” Lizzie said.


End file.
